Naruto: Inhuman
by GojiPrime117
Summary: The son of a murderer is on the run, and finds his way to Konoha. While Silver's being haunted by murderous memories, he notices himself start to change, and all he can do is stand and wait. M-for future chapters and language. Please review. OC/Sakura
1. Prayer of the Refugee

GojiPrime: Yo! What's up? This'll be the first actual story I put up on this web-site. Please review if you read it, and if you don't like it, then give me a suggestion on how to make it better. Seriously, PLEASE don't be an ass and just say "This blows diarrhea out of my dick" as a review. You don't help. Anyway, enjoy this piece of crap I just came up with…

Chapter One:

-"Prayer of the Refugee"-

_They _were after me. They were always after me. They wanted me back so bad, and I don't know why.

I was stuck, running through the undergrowth of the jungle. It's only my handgun by my side in this vast wilderness, and I couldn't take it much longer. I fired three shots into the air, hoping They would end this useless pursuit. Before I knew it, blood was running down my thigh, along with a tingling sensation from my right hip. They got me? I fell, my legs and arms covered in wet, cold mud.

It was hopeless. I took my gun to my head and hesitantly put pressure to the trigger.

My eyes opened wide. The bed under me was soaked in sweat, and I slowly rose to sit up. I quickly took a look at my surroundings, then heard a sigh of relief leave my lips. It was only a dream…or rather a _memory_.

I've been out hiding in a large village called Konoha for about three days. Why were those awful memories coming back? I was lost in thought for a while until I focused on the small alarm clock next to my bed.

I hated that fucking thing.

It was 2:38 p.m.. I had just wasted half the day asleep. I sighed again, then lifted myself up off my bed. The murderous memories from when I was in the military were haunting me. _They_ had been trying desperately to get me back, but I knew I made the right decision to leave.

This stuff was just too much…for a sixteen-year-old boy like me.

My name is Silver. The scientists weren't very creative with names, so they gave me "Silver". Why? Because I have shining silver hair and silver eyes that glow faintly in the night. To put a long story short: I'm the son of the greatest murderer of all time. _Who _that person is, is a story for another time.

As I've mentioned, I've been in Konoha for about three days now. I'm surprised I've gone so long without having been attacked by _Them_. I guess it's a good hiding spot, frankly. The only problem is: I don't know anyone here. The villagers are nice people, they really are, but they don't trust me. It's like I'm treated as a demon here.

Perhaps, I deserve that.

I walked into my small kitchen and swung the fridge door open. Quickly, I snatched one of the many gallons of milk inside and popped the cap off. Within seconds, the gallon was empty. I licked my lips and cut my tongue on one of my large canine teeth. _Again_.

The bleeding was annoying and filled my mouth with the strong taste of copper. For all of you people who watch anime or stuff like that, and look at some guy's demonically sharp teeth while thinking "damn I want those", trust me: you don't!

Opening up the window in the living room filled my empty house with light. I quickly blocked the sun out of my eyes with my hand and looked out into the crowded streets of Konoha. Everyone seemed so happy and cheerful. It wasn't really my style.

I'm not too sure, but I think the Konoha villagers are on crack. There are too many damn-stupid reasons people stare at me. There's, like, eighty-year old men here wearing dresses, and _my _clothes look suspicious. These people need to get out more. All I'm wearing is a black t-shirt and some jeans, with rips every here and there, but that's not the point.

Also, I've mentioned my name was Silver, right? Well, sure, that's an odd name even for _other _countries. So, why am I complaining? Because there are people named Jiraiya, Tsunade, her dead husband Dan, and MY name makes people cringe!

Anyway, I left my house and began walking down the long and crowded streets, prepared for people to stare. Apparently, they've been spreading rumors about me. Like: "he's a demon", "he's a spy for Orichymaru" or some shit like that, and "he's hot".

Cute young girls would say that last one, so yea for me. Unfortunately, I've heard some thirty-year-old-virgin in a green jump suit say that last one too.

Just then, I stopped. I froze where I was standing and my ear twitched a few times. Someone was following me. It was one of _them_. 'Bout time they showed up.

I slowly reached for the combat knife attached to my belt and shivered from the cold metal on my skin. Listening carefully and on guard, I began walking again. My follower was gone. How like _them_ to be a pussy when they realize some inhuman being will kill without hesitation. I inherited that from my father.

My bloodthirsty father would never hesitate to kill. Whether he was fighting to the death, or just killing for fun, whoever got in the way was just cannon fodder. Although I'm not proud of this trait, it came in handy. Especially when _I_ killed my father.

Forgot to mention that part. Whatever.

_Wham! _Just like that, a girl ran into me. I jumped a little from being thrown out of my own thoughts to see a small girl with pink hair in front of me. I didn't know what just happened, but I put my hand out to help her up. She grabbed it and I pulled her to her feet, saying "Sorry 'bout that."

"No, I'm sorry" she said, her voice sounding sweet and no wanting-to-kill-me attitude behind it. "I wasn't paying attention" she explained.

I took a quick look at her. She was a few inches shorter than me, looked like she weighed close to nothing, and completely human. Her arms weren't very muscular, but I could feel she had strength. Nice ass.

I can't believe people thought _I _was weird…compared to the pink-haired-wonder. The awkward silence broke when she gasped and looked away from my eyes.

"Oh" she said, now surprised as if she didn't recognize me at first. That's probably what it was. "You're name is…umm…Silver, right?" I swear she was starting to blush.

This was a shocker. I could feel my silver eyes shoot open. She wasn't scared, or angry, or anything. She was just acting…normal?

"Yeah" I said.

The girl smiled and held out her hand for a shake. "My name's Sakura Haruno." I shook her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"And you know me…how?" I asked, realizing I sounded kind of rude.

"I know just about everyone in the village" she explained. "I work with the Hokage, so I get a lot of paperwork with profiles of people, especially newcomers."

I didn't know I even had a profile. Probably something about chakra and all that ninja shit. "I feel a little stalked now" I said. Sakura giggled. I was being serious.

"Don't worry" she said, "its only basic information, like height and weight. If you don't mind though, could you come to the Hokage's office tomorrow? Some things are a little unclear, and we need to ask you a few questions."

"Yeah, sure" I said. I lied. Like hell was I going to give away info on me! Especially since _they _found me, I won't be here much longer. They'll attack soon, and I'll be long gone before tomorrow.

"Project 11-07-S, Silver."

"Speak of the devil!" I shouted, as I quickly spun around and whipped out my knife. There he was. My pursuer from just a few minutes ago. He was wearing a long black cloak, so I couldn't see his face, but I could recognize his voice.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked. She stepped to my side and pulled out a kunai knife. Villagers noticed what was going on and ran out of our way. Smart choice. Some stayed to watch the fight. Assholes.

"Uncle Anguirus" I said, giving him a smile that exposed all of my pure-white and deadly teeth. The man took off his hood and revealed his face. His long spiky hair bounced out of the cloak and he smiled back at me.

"Very good, nephew. My brother raised you well" he said, mocking me.

"My father was scum" I shot at him. "He has nothing to do with my life. And frankly, Angy, you're just retarded."

Anguirus's face turned red with anger. "Respect your elders you little shit!" His hand curled into a fist and he growled. I put my arm in front of Sakura and stepped ahead of her.

I turned towards her and smiled. "No offense, but you'll just get in the way." She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed at me. I turned back around and faced Anguirus. "It's only gonna take one hit to take out this geezer."

Anguirus began to laugh. "Are you caring for this _human_?" he scoffed. "You're weaker than I thought. I don't know why they want you back. You're nothing but a failed experiment."

"Aren't you the one who wanted Lady Mothra?" I asked seriously. "Sounds to me like someone's jealous."

"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Anguirus screamed with rage. He lunged forward and threw his fist at me. I easily moved out of the way. He lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Whoa!" I laughed. "You're pretty intimidating."

Anguirus jumped to his feet and lunged forward again. I reached out and grabbed his arm, swinging him into a nearby wall. Before he had a chance to catch his breath, I leaped forward and rammed my elbow right into his gut. Angy coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

I walked over to the easily defeated faggot and shoved the heel of my shoe onto the back of his neck. "Give up?" I asked, but the geezer was already dead.

"Whoa!" I heard Sakura gasp, followed by the villagers behind her. I flicked my thumb across my nose and laughed quietly. Take _that_ modern-day society!

GojiPrime: Okay, how was that. I honestly had no idea how any of this would work, and had to think for about a week for the best way for everything to come together. I know that last sentence made almost no sense, so just ignore it. Also, if you've got any ideas for this story, please share, and I'll throw you a virtual cookie!


	2. Bound

GojiPrime: Well, sorry for the long wait, but I made about five different versions of this chapter, and I'm constantly having problems coming up with ideas. Whatever. Enjoy…

Chapter Two:

-"Bound"-

"Wake up"

Seeing the expression on father's face when he's staring at death was priceless. Fear. Fear had actually come to _him_. He watched as his own blood slowly trickled down my hands. It was a dark, dark red, and it felt hot on my skin. I laughed when he looked deep into my eyes.

I wonder what he was seeing. It was hard to even tell what I was doing, and I had no control over my actions. But the moment was priceless.

"Wake up"

Was I going insane? Was I being controlled by some second personality? Who am I? What am I?

It was the greatest moment of my life, but my own fear has made it one of the worst. What would happen if this feeling controlled me completely? Would I become just as evil as my father?

"Wake up"

**Fuck it! Fuck all of it! It doesn't matter! It's time for father to die!**

I watched myself raise that bloody knife. Adrenaline was running through every vain in my body, and I was thirsty for blood. I didn't hesitate. I forced the knife through father's rough skin and blood poured out of the cut almost instantly. Now I pressed the knife gently on his neck and…

My eyes opened. I felt the cold sweat run down my warm body. I looked at my hands, expecting to see them drenched in blood. There was nothing. My hands were trembling, and I suddenly felt something vile crawling up my throat.

I leaned over the right side of the bed and puked in a small plastic bucket that was already filled with vomit, blood, and mucus. I could smell the unbearable mixture of liquids, and they forced me to throw up even more. I puked until there was nothing left but the burning sensation in my stomach and mouth.

I coughed into my hand and stared at the blood. I'm guessing that dream came because of my fight with Anguirus. That maniacal old fart can rot in hell for all I care. The nightmares, along with the vomit and horrible taste made this hell for _me_. I hope Anguirus was suffering ten times more.

Like coughing up a lung and shooting a kidney out of his dick.

I wiped the vomit off my chin and looked up at the alarm clock next to my bed. There it was, shaking around, screaming "Wake up, Wake up, Wake up". Instinctively, I slammed my fist down onto the clock and it instantly shut off. Silence overcame the house. It was relaxing.

But I had no time to relax. I had to get my ass out of the village.

The streets were silent, for once. A thick fog covered the streets in a strange way. I couldn't see my hand if it was right in front of my face. It was so quiet, I could hear a dead leaf crack as it hit the ground. I felt alone, and I loved it.

The sky was still dark, but the sun was on the verge of rising high in the sky. Although I was alone, I couldn't help being tense. One of _them _could attack at any moment, especially since I killed Anguirus yesterday. They were bound to show up in this busy village, and leave empty handed.

I laughed at the thought, but then stopped and thought. They were bound to show up, and destroy the village. All of these innocent people will die because of me!

I shook my head and threw the thoughts out of my mind. "Why should I care about these people?" I asked myself. "They're selfish creatures, just like the rest of them."

But am I so different? I've already caused the destruction of so many towns and cities, and had many people die. It's so much easier to run, but have I ever thought about the people I've left behind?

This isn't a time to think about it. What was there to save in this village anyway?

I stood at the two large gates of the village. The fog was strangely lighter outside, on the small gravel path to freedom.

About three steps outside of the village, and I stopped to look back. Was someone following me? I could feel something coming toward me, but now it was gone. Whatever. I shrugged and continued to walk onward.

"Anguirus is dead" a voice called from the forest around me. I jumped slightly, startled, then pulled out my knife.

"Yeah. I enjoyed killing him."

A man walked out onto the path, blocking my way. I couldn't tell who it was. "Silver" he sighed. "Why don't you just join us? We are not your enemy."

"Bull Shit!" I shot at him. I spat on the ground and growled at him (Not in a sexual way. I just do that by instinct. Honest!). "Is that what you were saying when you people tortured me? When you tested me in sick and twisted experiments?"

The man shrugged and laughed. "Well, we needed to find out how to take care of you…things."

"Then you should thank me for killing my father and leave me be." I began twirling the knife around in my hands and pacing around, not taking my eyes off the man. "I'm not evil, like him."

The man laughed again, making the hairs on my neck fly up. "That's what you think now. What will happen when _you _become king? The power will go to your head, and you'll turn into what your father also once hated."

"My father was insane!" I yelled back. "Are you saying _you're _the good guys here?"

The man nodded and clenched his hand into a fist. "Let me show you" he positioned himself for a fight, "what you're up against if you don't cooperate."

I threw the knife into the air and caught it with the blade pointing downward. Most people hold it with the blade upwards, but I find this way to be more effective.

I lunged toward the man and slugged him in the face with my fist, followed by a cut from my knife. The man stumbled and fell to the ground with no movement afterwards. Must've slit his throat.

I laughed and turned around. The feeling of a cold blade on my neck caused me to freeze. It was _my_ knife, in a hand that _wasn't _mine.

"You are still weak" the hooded man told me. "You fall for cheap tricks, and rush into things too quickly."

"Seemed to work for Angy" I laughed.

"Anguirus was trash! He, like my followers, are all…disposable."

"You make me sick."

The man slid in front of me and swiped the knife at my chest. It was a clean cut, but not deep enough to stop me. Blood hit the ground rapidly as I leaped into the air and slammed my shin into the man's neck. He fell to the ground again, but I felt another stinging cut form into my back.

I turned around and struggled to stay on my feet. He laughed at me. "Getting hard to stand?"

My hand curled into a fist and slammed into his gut. The man coughed blood up onto my face, and I felt another cut to the back of my leg. The man was tricking me. Every time I hit him, he reappeared behind me and cut me with my own knife.

"How are you…doing that?" I asked, my voice weakening.

"You're really hitting an illusion of me. You'll never hit me, considering how weak you are now." The hooded man threw the knife my way, and I was too weak to dodge it. The blade sliced through my skin and was now sticking out of my stomach. I fell to the ground. "I know how to kill you" I faintly heard him say.

"What?" I asked, weakly.

He pointed to his head. "One strike to the head, and one at the base of the spine. Both of these areas must be stabbed or shot within approximately one-point-seven seconds. If you fail to strike both places before the time given, then your body will regenerate. All wounds irrelevant to the brain or base of the spine take from ten seconds to seven days to heal, depending on the wound." I was shocked.

"If you know all of that" I muttered, "then why don't you kill me now?"

"Because, we need you to live." The man turned his back to me and vanished through the fog.

Everything he said was true. But how did he know? I lay on the ground, wondering, until I noticed my eyes begin to shut slowly. I shook my head and pushed myself up.

"I can't fall asleep!" I screamed to my self, practically throwing myself onto my feet and stumbling along the gravel path. I had to get back to the village…

"**We are coming for you, my God.**"

My eyes shot open. Sweat was once again pouring down my face and I wanted to scream. My whole body ached, but I couldn't move for some reason.

"Thank God, you're awake."

I gasped and looked around. I was in a small room that was completely white, except for the detailed pictures of the human body that I really didn't need to see right now. Besides those, the only thing that stood out was a girl with pink hair.

The Pink-Haired-Wonder?

The girl ran at to my side and helped me sit up. "I was so worried you'd die" she said.

"Where am I?" I groaned.

"The Konoha Hospital. You don't remember?" I shook my head, and an even more worried face appeared on the girl. "Your body was cut up, badly. The villagers saw you walk into the village with pretty severe wounds, and called for the Hokage's help."

"And that's when I passed out?"

"Yeah."

I thought for a moment, and then looked back up at the girl. "Sakuray, right?" I asked.

"Sa-ku-ra" she pronounced it slowly. Sakura looked at a weird machine that reminded me of my time with _them_. A little line was going across a screen, and then it shot up and made squiggly lines, then went back down.

"What's that do?" I asked.

Sakura looked confused from my question. "It shows your pulse" she said. "But it's strange. Your pulse is going at an odd pace."

"Oh" I said. "That's normal."  
"What?!!" she screamed. "No it's not!"

"It is for me." I began snapping my fingers at the same pace as the machine, showing her the speed of my heartbeat. She shook her head.

"That's three times faster than mine." Sakura grabbed my hand and placed two of my fingers at the carotid artery in her neck. "Ba-bump…Ba-bump…Ba-bump"

Mine was literally more like: "Badabumpadapaboompadapabump". Yeah, say _that_ five times fast. (It doesn't really sound like that, but you get the point.)

"I'll have to look into that later" Sakura told me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Never been better…in a way." I threw my legs over the bed I was on and looked down at my bandaged torso. The bandages were bloodstained.

"Oh, no!" Sakura screamed. Seriously, I wish this bitch would stop complaining. "You shouldn't move around yet!"

"How long has it been?" I asked, jumping out of the bed and onto my feet.

"Um…six hours?"

"Right then." I dug my hands under the bandages and tore them off my body like they were nothing. To Sakura's amazement, the wounds were now scars on my stomach.

"Holy crap!!!" she screamed. I laughed.

"Let's just say I heal really fast and leave it at that. No questions. Where's my clothes?" It was just then, I noticed I was in my underpants. Sakura was dumbfounded about the scars, and pointed to the counter on the other side of the room. I waved my hand in front of Sakura's face, snapping her out of her trance. I walked over to the counter and began putting my pants back on.

"You are the strangest boy I've ever met" Sakura said uneasily.

"And the strangest you ever will" I said.

Sakura began walking over to me. She knelt down and examined the many scars on my stomach. "That was really cool what you did yesterday. Who was that guy?"

"It was my uncle Anguirus. He was here to kidnap me, and I killed him for it."

"Kidnap you?" she asked, still focused on my stomach, starting to touch it.

"What?" I laughed. "You're not shocked that I _killed _him?"

"Not really. There are lots of 'bad' people in the world, and we were just able to tell you were the 'good' guy."

"That…is the worst excuse I've ever heard. I like it here!" I looked down at her enthralled expression and laughed. "Can I help you?"

"Oh" she gasped, standing back up and looking me in the eye again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

"Yeah. Ya kinda' are."

"Do you mind me asking where you got these scars?" she asked. That was pretty straightforward.

"Yes. I do. I don't feel comfortable enough to tell you anything like that. Especially since you won't leave them alone."

"Sorry."

I reached my hands into my pockets and felt something that wasn't there before. It was a folded up piece of paper. I took it out of my pocket and unfolded it carefully.

It said: "Stay in the village. I took you down easily, and next time, you won't wake up in that lovely little hospital. You'll be back where you started!" I swallowed hard and felt sweat run down my forehead.

Sakura looked at me, curiously. "What's on that paper?" she asked. Again, uncomfortably straightforward.

"Nothing" was all I said.

"Let me see!" she demanded, reaching for it. I lifted it high in the air, out of her reach. "Is it a love note?" she teased.

"More or less, a love note" I answered. I don't even know why I said that. Just to annoy her, I think.

Sakura gave up and turned away. I quickly crumpled up the note and crushed it hard in my hand. Sakura grabbed my wrist tight. "Drop it" she demanded. I couldn't tell if she was still joking or serious. Regardless, I opened my hand, and nothing but a small pile of black ash fell to the floor. "How the hell did you do that?"  
I shrugged and laughed.

"Did you just burn it?" she asked. I nodded.

"In other countries I've visited, a girl like you would have a heart attack."

"Yeah, well, other countries aren't filled with NINJAS!!!"

"Touché." But other countries had things nobody here would've expected too. I've visited countries where "Alchemy" was creating one thing from something completely different with just their hands. I've hidden in a city that was literally an academy. I have two sisters living on an island full of creatures like me. I've stayed in countries where almost everybody worshiped a small cellular telephone-thing. This world was truly amazing, and nobody even knew.

I stopped my thoughts completely and looked at the pink haired girl in front of me. She looked back at me and we both said nothing. It was a little awkward.

"So" Sakura said, breaking the silence. "You wanna do something today? If you're free, that is."

I shrugged. "Why not? You really helped me today, so whatever you want, it's on me."

"We could go get something to eat, or something."

"Sounds good" I said. "I'm hungry as hell!"

Sakura and I were walking down the same damn street for, like, three damn hours. Okay, more like twenty minutes, but you get the point, right guys? Anyway, we just _had _to stop and meet Sakura's bitch of a best friend, Ino.

Trust me, it's a boring story, and you don't wanna hear it. I'll give you the summary right now:  
Ino's a whore.

Back to the important stuff. Sakura and I continued our journey to the "Ramen Shop". Apparently, "Ramen" is just a bunch of hot noodles in hot, brown water. Yeah, that sounds appetizing, right? We both quickly sat down at the booth and waited for the nice lady to ask us what we want.

"Can I take your order?" she asked, FINALLY!!!

"Yeah," Sakura said, "I'll just have the usual, Ayane."

"And for Cutie here?"

"Same" Sakura answered for me. Did she just call me "Cutie"?

"So," Ayane said in a way that made me already know what she would say. "Is this your boyfriend?"  
Sakura began choking on oxygen and I laughed. "NO!" we both screamed in unison.

"Oh, really?" she said in a flirtatious way and winking at me. "You ever need a girlfriend, I'm always here."

"Ayane!" Sakura screamed, pounding on the counter. "You're, like, twenty-five!"

"Actually, I'm twenty-three" she laughed.

"Same difference" Sakura said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're still seven years older than him, you pedophile!"  
"_He_'s only sixteen?" she asked, sounding shocked. Both of us nodded. "Holy crap! He's already quite a man!"

"Can I please just get some food? I'm really hungry" I said politely.

"And he's good mannered" Ayane continued. "I like that. Food's comin' right up, honey."

From the corner of my eye, I saw a blur of bright orange stop right at Sakura's side. I couldn't tell who it was, but I didn't care enough to look over. The orange was strangely familiar.

"Hey Sakura!" the boy said loud, and obnoxiously. "What're you doing here?" The kid's voice really annoyed me. Also familiar somehow.

"Go away, Naruto. I'm on a date with someone." Okay…_that_ made me want to run up and punch some ugly mother fucker in the face. We were _not_ on a date, and she…

Did she say _Naruto_?

The boy looked over Sakura's shoulder and gasped loudly. I jolted out of my stool and stared at the boy, speechless.

"Silver?!!" Naruto screamed. "What the fuck are you doing here?"


End file.
